A device that provides content for visual presentation generally includes a graphics processing unit (GPU). The GPU renders pixels that are representative of the content on a display. The GPU generates one or more pixel values for each pixel on the display to render each pixel for presentation.
In some instances, a GPU may implement a unified shader architecture for rendering graphics. In such instances, the GPU may configure a plurality of similar computing units to execute a pipeline of different shading operations. The computing units may be referred to as unified shading units or unified shader processors.